onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Richie
| affiliation = Buggy Pirates | occupation = Mohji's pet | jva = Tetsu Inada | Funi eva = Mike McFarland | birth = July 23rd }} Richie is Mohji's pet lion and a member of the Buggy and Alvida Alliance. He is classified as a Type C creature, "Big Savage". Appearance .]] Richie is a large lion who shows a fierce expression during fights and confrontations. However, he is not foreign to also show a goofy face when he is not doing anything. In the anime, his eye colors can sometimes change from white sclerae to scarlet red sclerae, or vice versa, depending on the animators. His eyes are usually white when he is in a comical or friendly mood, but red when he is in a vicious or enraged mood. He has golden brown fur and a pink mane in the manga. In the anime, his fur is green and his mane is purple. After the timeskip, he has gotten fatter. Personality Despite his size and fierce look, he mostly acts like a kitten and has his goofy moments when he is doing nothing. He also is not very bright and occasionally thinks about nothing but food. Sometimes, his own crewmates will mistake his melodramatic longings for food as though he felt moved by a sad or touching moment if such has just taken place and he appears to be reacting sympathetically like the others. History East Blue Saga Invading Orange Town He is first seen during the Orange Town Arc early on in the series, where he and Mohji beat up Chouchou the dog. They are then defeated by Luffy and knocked unconscious. When they finally come round they once again get caught up with Luffy resulting in Richie being used as a shield by Cabaji. Buggy's Crew: After the Battle! New Captain During the fight between Cabaji and Mohji over who should be captain, Richie fell asleep and dreamed about being captain himself and fighting a dragon. He beat up Cabaji and Mohji (who had both been weakened from fighting each other) while sleep walking and was declared captain. However, he and the rest of the Buggy pirates got captured by the Kumate Tribe but, luckily, Buggy and Alvida managed to save them by defeating the cannibalistic crew. Loguetown Arc Richie and Mohji later participated in the attack on Loguetown. It was their job to burn down the Straw Hat's boat, which they failed to do as soon as it started to rain. Usopp found them. Before Mohji could do anything, he slipped and bump his head on the ship's hull, getting knocked out. After the Straw Hat pirates escaped, they reunited with their crew. Sky Island Saga Meeting Ace During the Jaya Arc, Richie was later seen in the background (picking his nose) when Ace hopped on board Buggy's ship. While it is not shown, Ace apparently gets Richie to jump through a hoop of fire. Summit War Saga Buggy's Imprisonment Richie's appeared again when the Buggy and Alvida Alliance attempted to save Buggy from Impel Down, even having bought an Eternal Pose worth quite much. While Buggy's crew is shown at first desperate to save their captain, after Alvida's explanation of the dangers surrounding their decision they give up and decide to follow Alvida. Among all of this Richie is comically shown to only think of food and nothing else. Reunion with Buggy After Buggy is reunited with his crew, Richie is seen in the background thinking about onigiri, candy, and cake. Post Timeskip After Buggy became a member of the Shichibukai, Richie has benefited from being a part of Buggy's crew as he has gotten noticeably fatter, indicating he has been well fed. Interestingly, his master Mohji has also gained weight as well. Zou Arc 's defeat.]] Richie makes his first appearance after the timeskip at Karai Bari Island at Buggy's Delivery, where he is seen sitting behind Buggy at a feast with Mohji, Cabaji, Alvida, and Galdino as they celebrate the defeat of Donquixote Doflamingo and the positive effect it had on their business, before Mohji reveals the Giant Warrior Pirates have quit the dispatch company to align themselves under the flag of the Straw Hat Pirates. Major Battles *Richie & Mohji vs. Chouchou *Richie & Mohji vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Richie Pirates vs. Kumate Tribe Early One Piece Early sketches of Buggy's crew featured a version of Richie which was no bigger then a normal lion and also appeared more sinister looking. Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, Richie's fur is golden brown, while his mane is red. In the anime, he is given light green fur and a purple mane. Merchandise Video Games Enemy Appearances *One Piece: Become the Pirate King! *Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland *Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew! *Aim! The King of Berry *One Piece: Round the Land *One Piece (Game Boy Advance) Support Appearances *One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! *One Piece Grand Adventure *One Piece: Dance Battle Trivia *His name and his species are likely a nod to musician Lionel Richie. References Site Navigation fr:Richie it:Richi Category:Male Characters Category:Pets Category:Buggy and Alvida Alliance Category:Orange Town Characters Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists